mystic natsu
by leojraj
Summary: natsu gets some things not meant for him,but meant for dragneel and those things start from omnitrix and infinity gauntlet . Natsuxharem. Current arc :konoha arc. first chapter reuploaded. If you find mistakes on mobile watch it on desktop mode.
1. chapter 1

1.teggs

I do not own fairytail.

RAGE

It is what natsu feeled that day when Lisanna died.No one really blamed elfman for that.But natsu blamed himself for not killing elfman for not bringing natsu to that mission.He did not know what to do.He sit down in the place where happy raised by Lis and him.

After a week he feel weaker because of not eating and training. So he started walking to the guild.But he was lost in thoughts and guilt.He did not know where he was going.Then he saw a small type of round rock metal.But he was attracted by this.he thought"is it a metal dragon egg?".He touched it.it slightly trembled.then there was a twing sound. but instead of hatching it opened like a.box. then there was a gauntlet with two stones and a watch was inside this.he did not know what the watch was but he felt great power from the gauntlet.the gauntlet has six slots and two slots are occupied with a blue and a red stone.he started to wear the watch and the gauntlet.He started to think how cool when he show this to his friends then he thought about lissana he wanted anything to distract from that

He then pressed the watch like a lacrima watch.but nothing happened.so he just started to take down the gauntlet but he couldn't.He then freaked out.He then look into the metal egg to see anything he then find out it he then found a letter.it states that

"1.sorry for that Mr.dragneel,I hope you forgive my foolish little brother for cursing you.I know that you just wanted to bring your brother back.there is no punishment for that.but my brother was just angry at you for messing with his department.so please take my gift for you.I super shenron,the god of all dragons give you the eye to see my Teggs(treasure eggs).there was 20 dragon eggs in earthland.It was just only seen.by your blood dragneel.You have a pure heart dragneel.I request you:'please do not revive your little brother'.you can take any gift from the eggs.It was only opened by an dragneel and also used by a dragneel.it was I who programmed it because you was the only dragneel by this time.I will give this to you because I give you a mission.I will tell you in next letter about it.now there are two gift in these, the watch is known as Omnitrix.it have many alien DNA in it.It can transform you into another alien.It was like a take over magic.Then there was the infinity gauntlet.it was one of the weapons in all universes.eventhough it was not completed it was usable.I will tell you about it slightly.the blue stone can teleport you and the redstone can create illusions and it have great power which I know you will find it later.I don't want to spoil it to you."

'weird,the letter cover states it was before 400 yrs ago.But the letter was not directed to me and it feels like it was for someone clever and responsible than me. i will think about later. now I will definitely beat erza.let's check this out.Iam fired up.'

He started to use the blue stone.first he teleported to his home and packed all of his clothes and he teleported to his and Lisa's house.he said"I guess this was my home from now.but the house is so small.what do I do?,I have an idea.I'm going to build a castle for my dead princess.hey let's practice with the watch.

He pressed the Omnitrix.he then saw a green coloured ring that have a slot on it.he then started to turn the ring.He then closed his eyes and selected a random alien and hit the ring.then there was a green light flashed and cover him.He opened his eyes and saw that he was on fire.he said"that was cool! I'm on fire but I feel like I have infinite fire now."he then started to test the fire and accidently burn down the forest"oops! I burned down the forest".

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW


	2. chapter 2

_**THE STORY IS MINE BUT THE CHARACTERS ARE**_ _ **NOT**_

Natsu then tried to extinguish the the fire was too intense to stop so he tried to absorb the fire and it worked.

 **Natsu pov**

'Man, this is so weird, I'm a dragon slayer I only need to use this alien when Iam , I need a name for this form... That's it, _FIREMAN_ , Uh... That,s lame, Heatblastis better than that.'

He then pressed the omni symbol on his chest and then the green light flashed again. He then stayed the night there and checked out all aliens but he saw some of them are locked. He then started to check out the red gem on the gauntlet and tried out to use it and found that he need to use his imaginations. But he was not a one who use imagination and strategy to fight. He then thought about levy that she sometime says that studying books and novels will help your strategy and mentality. So he just thought about lisanna and she appeared instantly. He knows she was not realreal and he cried, but when he see her smile he melted and he wiped the illusion.

"Man iam a dragon slayer, I cannot cry, I have to move on, this is what lisanna say to me if she was alive. I have to continue on the search of igneel. But I must become strong to kick his ass first. No, first I must beat erza, Mira, laxus, gildarts and then I will beat igneel". Then he started to go into the guild.

 **Meanwhile in fairytail**

The guild was lost its brightness when lisanna died

They just didn't believe that such a pure souk can die. But with Mira, Elfman, Makarov, happy and erza it was different story. Makarov was sad about lisanna and the depression of the guild. He knows that only one gives the light again was natsu. But he did not know where he was. With erza it was different story, she was the one who break down the news to natsu. With Elfman he know he was the one who killed lisanna if it is accidently or not and also he knows he was the one who stopped natsu to come to that mission. He knows natsu was pissed and filled with rage and sadness. He is ready for what natsu will say about this. But with Mira it was different story. She was always the one who make natsu cry because of her jealous in Lisanna's love. Now she made natsu cry again. She now that natsu have no friends other than Lisanna. She and Erza were the only two who treat him differently because they like him. Happy lost his happiness and doused with tears sat with Mira.

 **With Natsu**

He stopped outside of the guild.

"l wanted to show my gauntlet to them, but if I must become strong, so I must keep it as a secret for now".

He used his red stone to make the gauntlet invisible and then he entered into the guild.

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**_


	3. chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**_

Natsu entered into the guild and saw that the whole guild was gloomy. So he decided to leave them as to be. Some of them noticed natsu. Each person have different thoughts.Erza and gray thought 'what is happening, he did not even start a fight' and they continued to observe him. Natsu was shocked to see mira as barmaid.'seems like the Strauss duo were suffering from her death'.when Makarov saw him and thought ' what is this feeling he feels different and seems powerful, did he training? , No,his body was like skinned, what is this different auras around him?'. He then asked natsu "boy are you alright?". Natsu then replied "me, I'm alright and I want to go to a mission alone, please give me a job".

Master was shocked by his tone, it was like his character was changed by the incident. He said "go on and take a job". Natsu thanked him . Natsu then picked the job and went to mira. He sighed 'guess the guild lost its light for now'. Then he looked at the Guild mates and saw that they didn't care did him . 'what is happening? Why didn't they look at him ?. Even happy didn't noticed him, poor boy, he must have been in so much pain'

Mira saw him and she was a little bit feared by his energy 'what is this, I felt multiple different energy from him it feel like me, can I ask him? No, , he will hate me for lisanna, wait , is he coming to me?.'. Natsu showed the mission paper "I'm taking this mission", she then stamped the mission paper.

He then called happy to come with him. But happy refused to came first. But when natsu offered him to give fish when the mission is over he immediately joined him.

Erza saw this and she also wanted to go with him. So she tried to ask him but the master stopped her "you didn't worry about him erza he will be okay, just leave him alone". Erza

Sat down and started to think about the ways to bring out the old dragon slayer.

 **2kms outside the guild**

On their walk to the railway station natsu stopped himself and turned to happy "pal, I got something to tell you important and it was a secret".

"what it is natsu?, is it about the change in your hair color?"

"what are you talking about happy? , I have pink color... Wait it is not right, I have salmon color"

Happy then shown him a mirror that God knows where it comes from, when natsu saw this he was shocked to find out that his hair have little shades of green and brown."

 _ **If you have any questions on this story ask me in review.**_ _ **Review the story**_


	4. 4the monster fish

Seeing his hair have slight shades of green and brown, he was freaked out, 'what happened to my godly salmon hair, I think it was just a side effect of using omnitrix.'

"it was not about my hair happy, did you notice anything aside from my hair?"

"is it the weird smell I smell from you"

"no happy" ('I forgot to bath for days', how could I be such an idiot like gray?.')

 _ **At the guild**_

He was a ice mage. But something weird happened and he sneezed.' is it a joke?and where the hell is fried brain?'

 _ **BACK WITH NATSU AND HAPPY**_ "Ok, happy I'll break down it to you, did you see my watch, it is a special watch that gives me different powers lik.."

"like producing fish out of thin air natsu"

"No happy, it is not, but instead it gives me the power to transform int..."

"into fish" happy completed and then the exceed started to drool and think about eating a fish burning on fire.

"no happy it is not, it transforms me into many aliens that's what I know about it. You want to see a fish am I right happy?"

"aye"

Seeing the exceed nod natsu(inwardly smiled) pressed his watch and transformed into a alien and yelled **"ripjaws"** and turned to happy and expected to see a creepy hungry expression that always happy gives when saw a fish. But he didn't expected to see a frightful expression and then he decided to use it as a plan to use tease him a bit.

 _ **what happened happy? Just a few minutes ago you said you was gonna eat me, eat me now**_ _ **happy."**_

"no natsu you cheater, it was not a fish, fish don't talk and no fish was that frightening, it was a monster.please change back to your form."

 _ **"why do I?"**_

"please, natsu I will do anything"

 _ **"anything I say?"**_ "yes natsu,I will do anything you say to me"

 _ **"good" 'plan worked'**_ natsu hit the omni symbol on his body and reverted into his original form.he presented a fish to happy.

"now listen happy, do bit tell anyone about my power if you tell anyone I will force you to see ripjaws, do you clear?.

" aye sir ".

" good happy, let's continue the mission, but first let's see what are the details of the mission "

" what! Are you saying you did not even read the mission discription?"

"Yes happy, now let's read it"

 **A HOST HIRE FOR CHUNNIN EXAMS-KONOHA**

\- _**REWARD IS 30000 ZENI**_

BY- _THE THIRD HOKAGE_ Natsu fold the paper and exclaimed "let's go happy"

"aye sir".

With that natsu and happy vanished on the horizon.

 _ **TRAILER TIME**_

NATSU'S KONOHA EXAM

 **2 days later**

Mira run to master "master there is a S-class mission was replaced with A-class mission"

"What!"

"yes master, it was taken by natsu who was not s-class"

"well, which mission he took?"

"the konoha chunin exams"

"don't worry my old friend was the hokage of konoha, he will give his support to him. The mission was stated as low s-class because of the traveling distance, I also saw natsu gives a powerful vibe to me that day.did you noticed that Mira?"

"yes Master, also erza that too"

"let's pray to Mavis that good happens". With that they returned to do their works.

 _ **5 days later**_

 _ **With natsu and happy**_

Natsu traveled to the elemental nations by the train from magnolia to land of Iron. From there he and happy got konoha by walk. In the outside they saw two sleeping chunin's sleeping.

 _ **TRAILER OVER..**_

 _ **how is the trailer 1 for my new side story NATSU'S KONOHA EXAM?**_

 _ **Do you want me to write it?**_

 _ **Comment in review**_


	5. chapter 5:welcome to konoha

**In konoha,**

Natsu and happy finally came to konoha. They saw two gate keepers sleeping on the gate. Natsu and happy smiled creepily. "let's have some fun happy".

"aye"

'burn'

Natsu burned the chunins clothes and make them naked. But they still didn't give any reaction. So he just decided to punch them. Before he punch them they blocked his hand. Then they choresed "no need to hit us, we are _**THE ELITE CHUNIN GATE KEEPERS IZUMO AND KOTETSU**_ at your service. Who are you? and what is your purpose on our village? and is that the cat walking on two legs?"

'it is weird that they still didn't found they were naked. I think I Must escape inside before they notice it.' natsu thought and show them the mission poster" my name is natsu dragneel and I am a wizard from fairy tail, I came here for a mission and the cat's name is happy."

" go and meet the hokage at his mansion, he will be waiting for you" said Izumi to them. Then natsu and happy were escaped from there. After 5 seconds the chunins saw each other and shocked to find out their clothes were burned and they were naked. But what shocked them was there stood a petrified kakashi stood before them. Even with his they see he was trying his best to bit puke.

 _ **2 minutes ago**_

'yes, finally I done it. I finally completed THE **ICHA ICHA YAOI** Chronicles. I was finally going to win the bet I made with gai and iruka. They said that after reading the book I only see naked guys, I will prove to them that I will never fall into the gay trap'. Kakashi thought while he checking the gates of konoha. Suddenly he felt a energy he never felt before so he rushed to saw it, but he was stunned when he saw the two naked gate chunins.

'oh no, it is happening, I was falling into the gay trap. Wait, the power level I sensed was not here then, where is it?'

Kakashi asked the chunins "did anyone came here before I came here?"

"yes a pink haired boy and a walking cat crossed here and head for the hokage mansion."

' I think the hokage will handle it '

 _ **With natsu :**_

Natsu and happy entered the hokage mansion.they went into the secretary and informed her that they came to see the hokage.

The secretary go inside and came few minutes later. Then she said " you two can meet him now."

When they went inside they saw a old man slightly shorter than natsu, then they assumed that he was the hokage.

The old man welcomed them "welcome to konoha fairy tail mages are you here to complete the mission?"

"yes, we are" they said at the same time.

"OK, this is a simple mission, we are conducting a chunin exams this year. But according to our spy we heard there may be an invasion coming, so I have to add more chunins to the protection of the village, but we lacks a host for the 3rd phase of the exam and we also want the host as a powerful mage to protect the villagers. "

" you got it gramps hokage "

" aye"

When they discussing about the mission details natsu saw another metallic egg in the office shelf.

"hey hokage can take the egg"

"what are you talking about boy, it was just a rock kept here from the ages of founding konoha I don't give it easily "

"Hey you can cut half of the reward instead of it "

"deal"

"can I take the egg, I mean the rock now"

Then hiruzen thought _'this mission is already a dangerous one so I think it is a bad thing to not reward him'_

"Sure take it boy"

"Thanks gramps by the way my name is natsu dragneel and the name of the cat is happy"

Natsu then take the egg and jumped from the window.

Hiruzen internally cried _'oh no, not another delinquent in this village'_ the images of jiraiya , kushina and naruto jumping from the window flashed in his mind.

But what shocked him was natsu turned into a blue colored butterfly with a cry of 'BIG CHILL' and flied and he nearly have a heart attack when he saw the blue cat fly. _'I thought the talking blue cat was just a_ _summon and cat summons don't fly'_

After finding a inn natsu and happy decided to rest in the night here.but it was only midday. So they decided to train first and rest next. Then they flied find a training grounds not so far from it. But there Natsu saw a beautiful blonde girl with whiskers wearing orange jumpsuit saying something to three children. So he and happy decided to hear what was going on.

 _ **Cliffhanger**_

 _ **PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW AND IF YOU GOT TIME READ MY ANOTHER STORY AND MY UPCOMING PROJECTS.**_


	6. chapter 6:naruko

Natsu and happy heard that the blond girl was saying to the three children that her sensei ditched her in favor of another student. Natsu and happy feel very sad about that.

The girl suddenly started crying and said to the boy "I have only few friends here including you and your friends konohamaru, they says genin team was like a family, but all I got was an Uchiha and two Uchiha followers. They did not even appreciate my win against Kiba in the preliminaries and they didn't even see the seal that blocking my chakra"

"what do you mean naruko nii?

"When orochimaru appeared in the exams, he bit sasuke's neck and put a seal in my stomach"

"if a seal is in your stomach, why don't you have someone remove it"

 **With natsu and happy**

Happy asked natsu "can you do something to break it with your watch natsu?"

"I don't know happy, but I got an idea to help her"

Suddenly a kunai thrown to them. They jumped away from the bush and saw that naruko was the one who thrown them. Natsu asked angrily "what are you doing girl, are you trying to kill me?"

Naruko answered "I ask a question, what are you?"

"what do you mean blonde?"

Happy explained to natsu "natsu you are still in bigchill form"

"oh crap!, thanks happy" natsu transformed into his original form.

When naruko saw him her only thought was _'wow, he was handsome'_ , but when she saw the clear view of his hair she didn't help but ask"hey pinky"

Natsu was trying to calm down, no one call him pinky. Gray was the one who use that word to start a fight with natsu. Even the girl calls him using that name he wouldn't hit a girl unless it was erza. Then he thought about erza ' _man what was she doing, I didn't even say good bye to her, I hope she was not angry'_

 _ **In a mountain**_

There was only pain and agony in the place,because of a monster named erza beating down the poor Vulcans. They just thought that she was a nice girl so they just kidnap her and have some fun with her, but they didn't know she was the Titania. Erza's only thought was _'where are you natsu, I didn't even know you were taking a mission, master told me that it was a longer mission, I hope you was safe. When you come back, I can't wait to punish you'._

 _ **Back with natsu**_

Natsu felt a shiver at this moment. Naruko called natsu "hey pinky, I called you"

"yes, what do you want"?

"Are you related to Sakura?"

"No"

"then why do you have pink hair?, I am not saying it's bad looking, it's that normal men don't have pink hair"

Natsu was irritated by this, so he barked"it is salmon, not pink you blonde fox "

" No need to be rude, my name is naruko or naruto, use the name you want to call me, now tell me what is your name and is that the cat flying in the air? "naruko extended her hand towards natsu.

Natsu shakes her hand and told her

" my name is natsu dragneel and the flying cat is my friend happy "

Naruko was shocked by his actions. Sure she was always introduced herself but she never get a proper reply from anyone. She got a new sensation from this and flustered a bit. So she decided to change the topic. She asked" why are you spying on us? "

" what do you mean 'us'? "

Naruko saw that the konohamaru and his friends were disappeared and acknowledges that they were gone home. So she now asked

"that's not important, now tell me why are you spying on me?"

Natsu answered "we were looking for a training ground and then we saw a beautiful girl like you crying. so we decided to what was going on"

She blushed a lot from hearing the word beautiful. So she asked "so you heard, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to help you with the seal"

"really!"

"but how"

"like this"

Natsu sorted the watch and pressed it. (insert alien force transformation theme in all transformations and imagine the transformations, i don't know how to describe it). He then yelled

 **"BRAIN STORM"**

Now a big crab was in the place of natsu. Naruto yelled "WOW! THAT'S COOL, NOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?".

"ANALYZING THE SPECIMEN". Natsu started scanning naruko.

"SCANNING COMPLETED, NOW LIFT UP YOUR JUMPSUIT A BIT FROM YOUR STOMACH NARUKO"

 **SLAP**

"KYA! PERVERT"

"YOU MISUNDERSTOOD LADY, I WAS JUST ASKING YOU TO SHOW ME THE SEAL".

Naruko lifted up her shirt a bit and showed her seal. Natsu scanned the seal.

"TWO SEALS DETECTED, UPLOADING THE INFORMATIONS TO NATSU'S BRAIN...

UPLOADING COMPLETED.

Natsu then switched back into his original form. Now he said to naruko" I can now understand the seal, let's solve this now "

Natsu hand now burned with flames and he put his hand on the seal and yelled **" Elemental seal burn "**. The seal burned but did not affect naruko and it wore off. Now naruko noticed the change in her chakra and thanked him.but natsu saw another seal and tried to remove it. But before he remove it he heard 'stop' from two places. One from a shocked white haired man who fell down from a tree and another one was from naruko.

 _ **SO THAT WAS TODAY'S CHAPTER. I WANTED TO REVEAL FEW THINGS :NATSU STILL DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS A NINJA VILLAGE AND NARUKO WAS A NINJA.**_

 _ **AND ALSO I WANTED TO MAKE THIS STORY A HAREM, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ABOUT THE GIRLS EXCEPT SAKURA IN THE REVIEW**_


	7. chapter 7 : jiraiya and the 2nd tegg

The man shouted was a white haired man announced himself as jiraiya. He turned to naruko and asked "hey brat, you was naruko right?"

"yes, why do you ask?"

"the hokage wants me to train you"

"REALLY?"

"yes"

He then turned to brainstorm/ben and asked "you are the dragon slayer who have the power to transform, right?"

"yes" and then a green light flashed and on the place of a crab there was ben.

Jiraiya thought ' _so it was true, now we have a powerful ally who uses unknown power from fairy tail'_ Naruko _thought 'he looks beautiful and he didn't look me in disgust or in lust like the villagers'_

Naruko then turned to natsu and hugged with tears in her eyes and said "thank you for helping me"

Jiraiya saw this and felt himself ashamed and thought ' _here she trusts some strange boy but not others, if only I visited my God daughter sooner, I didn't have to see her tears like this, she looks so vulnerable like this, I have to somehow makeup for it'_.

Jiraiya then turned to naruko and said "you have to go home, it's too late and let's not forget about training, it will be in tomorrow morning in this ground" then naruko left the ground.

He then turned to natsu and saw that he was searching something "what are you searching boy?"

"my friend happy"

"is it a cat?"

"yes" suddenly he smelled something and said "I think he was in a near lake eating fish"

"Ok, it seems my sensei forgot to tell you something about naruko said me to fill about it" and then he started to tell him about the sealing of kyuubi.

Natsu didn't help but ask"why did the hokage sealed the kyuubi inside naruko and why did the Oldman told everyone that naruko was kyuubi's jailor.

Jiraiya then told him about the Uzumaki clan and the fourths last wish but omitted the truth about naruko's parentage.

Natsu just sighed and waved goodbye and told him that he will meet him tomorrow. Then he picked up a sleeping happy with a mouth of fish and went to the inn.

 **With naruko**

That night naruko didn't sleep but think about natsu. but she was not the only one think about natsu in her house.

 **With kyuubi**

Kyuubi lived a normal prison life for 12 years inside naruko. But for 3 days there was no outside contact. It was because of the the damn seal put by orochimaru. But when the seal removed she saw a crab like thing. It didn't bother her. But when he turned into human her eyes widened and her mind replayed the horrors fine to her by a pink haired child demon 400 years ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **400 years ago**

 _ **"we are going to the west to conquer the group of continents knows as Earthland, who are the ones coming with me?."**_ asked kyuubi to her fellow tailed beasts.

Only shukaku and son goku raised their hands. Gyuki warned them about that it was a foolish and arrogant and foolish idea to go before learning about that place . But they didn't care.

The three tailed siblings went for a long journey to the earth land. When they arrived there they attacked all villages and towns. After many attacks later they came to sin village. Only to find out the village was deserted and they smelled death.

Kyuubi thought _'where is_ _everyone and why this place smell like death and demon.'_

They saw a black haired teenager eating with pink haired demon looking boy and decided to to ask about the place from them.

Shukaku was the first one asked " _ **hey humans, what happened here?"**_

They only met silence. Angry if being ignored shukaku used the sand shuriken only the boy to catch it.

The tailed beasts eyes widened. The boy manages to catch the attack like an flying disc. But it is not possible. Suddenly the sand shuriken in the boys hand was covered with fire. It was pretty effective to Shukaku and made him faint.

Next son goku was filled in rage. He wanted the little boy dead. He run in full speed to attack. But the boy muttered **"thorn".** Suddenly big thorns from the ground stabbed him. It killed him because of the demon energy in it. Kyuubi then turned to see that Shukaku also turning to ash. She did not know how the little boy managed to kill them. She also knew they will reform in years. But her older sister instinct kicked in and she started to charge a bijuudama and thought ' _it may be overkill but it was worth it'_

She charged it directly to the boy and the teenager and then

BOOM

The whole village became a crater. Kyuubi cheered happily until

"hey fuzzy" a voice came from the smoke. She turned to see that the two of them remained there unharmed and smiling!

Kyuubi for the first time in her life feared by seeing someone smiling and it was a little boy nonetheless.

She then started to run away. Only to hear the pink Haired boy say " **Macro** She felt Herself running to the boy and bowed. She did not even able to control her body.

Then the black haired boy said to the little boy "Natsu leave it, you used your END powers well but you still need to kill me and acnologia."

Natsu whined "but zeref nii-san, she was the one who attacked first so, she must punished and stop saying me to kill you" and then he begin to cry like a child.

Zeref then hugged him and said "Don't cry, you can torture the demon however you want" and he leaved.

After he leaved natsu's face did an 180 from sadness to insanity. He came near to the frozen kyuubi and used his sensitive curse on her. He just punched her and she felt 1000 times than normal and let out a cry.

Natsu sadistically smiled and summoned small thorns and stabbed the kyuubi. Kyuubi was in a world of pain now. She did not even have the will to move. The demonic energy from the thorns enters her body and she decimated like thanos from endgame.

 _ **Present time**_

She shivered at the memory. For God's sake this boy was also have the name natsu and the pink hair. She thought _**'it was not a coincidence, but his face didn't have the same insanity on the old natsu. He also helped the child. So he must lost his memory. But I didn't know what torture techniques he learned'**_ and her nightmares continued.

In naruko's case it was opposite. For the first time in her life she have a nice dream where she and natsu holding hands.

 _ **With natsu**_

Natsu examined the new tegg and opened it inside he saw another letter. It has

 _'dear dragneel,_

 _Congratulations on finding the next tegg. I have a couple of presents for you. I know you already have the omnitrix and the infinity gauntlet which struck in your hand. But the new gifts were the upgrade for this._

 _1.Excalibur : It is a sword made by aliens to cut even the sun and ultimate taydenite. Just use it to defend yourself and it is also programmed to only lifted by a dragneel._

 _2 polymorphic crystal : put the crystal on the omnitrix and see the magic._

3 _.spell_ _book_ _: If my calculations are correct you was in a Shinobi village. They uses jutsu, so be careful I already give you the omnitrix to counter but you will get more weapons from now on. So learn requip now on._

 _So use it well and say hi for me to your little brother natsu, zeref dragneel._ _By serena'_ "WHAT THE FUCK? THE EVIL WIZARD ZEREF IS MY BROTHER". Natsu shouted. But even in his outburst happy peacefully sleeped and mumbled about fish. He sighed and thought "let's worry about zeref later" and he wake up fish dreamed happy.

Happy waked up and yelled "HOW COULD YOU NATSU? I WAS HAVING A DREAM ABOUT SHARING A FISH WITH A WHITE CAT AND YOU RUINED IT.

" hey cool buddy, I have a reason to wake you up"

"you have a better reason or I will steal your fish"

' _I don't think that count as a threat buddy'_ "I found another tegg buddy"

"really?"

"yes buddy I found a cool sword that cut through anything, a crystal and a spell book"

Natsu then put the polymorphic crystal on the omnitrix. Then the omnitrix evolved into the ultimatrix. The square wrist watch changed into a gauntlet and it is directly connected to the infinity gauntlet. Then it is changed into a square brace watch that connected with infinity gauntlet.

Natsu blinked at that. The process was done in 7 seconds. A sound made from the new watch.

 **"NEW OMNITRIX CREATED WITH UNLIMITED POWERHOUSE, WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS INFINITY POWERED OMNO MATRIX?"**

"just name it as infinitrix" a flabbergasted natsu said to the new artificial intelligence.

 **"INFINITRIX... PROCESSED"**

"Let's sleep happy, tomorrow we have big training"

"aye"

They drifted into sleep.

 _ **HOW IS THE CHAPTER? . NATSU WAS OP IN ALL MY STORIES. I WANTED TO GIVE HIM A NEW MATRIX FOR A REASON. BECAUSE NO NINJA GIVE HIM A TIME TO TRANSFORM UNLESS HE HAVE A MASTER CONTROL.**_

 _ **I WANTED MORE NEW WEAPON IN NEXT TEGG. SUGGESTIONS IN REVIEW IS ALWAYS WELCOME.**_

 _ **IF YOU WANTED A BETTER CHANGE IN MY STORY. FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST ME IN REVIEW.**_

 _ **I WANTED TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE READ THE STORY. ATLEAST FOR THIS REASON PLEASE REVIEW IN ANY OF MY STORIES.**_


End file.
